Hari teraneh
by brokororo
Summary: NEET adalah sindrome dimana orang lebih memilih menghabiskan hidup nya didalam ruangan ketimbang berada diluar rumah. kiryuin sakuya, pemuda yang memiliki sindrome NEET selama 3 tahun ini harus keluar rumah karena barang kesayangannya rusak. tapi, sial ia tersesat . apa yang kiryuin sakuya lakukan untuk pergi ke toko elektronik ? /AU, OOC, TYPOS, summary akan berubah, review plis


Sang surya menunjukan diri nya di ufuk timur. Cahaya nya sedikit demi sedikit memendar di dalam ruangan melalui celah jendela. Toh ini rutinitas biasa yang sering terjadi dimana saja. Mungkin untuk negara yang ada di daerah Eropa sana- hal ini mungkin bukanlah rutinitas yang biasa. Semenjak ia terlahir, rutinitas ini sudah ada. Mungkin rutinitas ini akan tetap seperti ini- kecuali Yang MahaKuasa berkehendak. Ia terbangun karena suara alarm yang sangat berisik. Padahal waktu masih menunjukan pukul 06.00. ia mematikan alarm yang berbunyi itu lalu mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidur. dengan keadaan nya yang masih terduduk di tempat tidur, ia melakukan sedikit perenggangan otot di tempat tidur lalu menoleh kearah jendela yang penuh dengan bunga sakura yang berwekaran dengan sempurna. "hoaaaam..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**kuroko no basuke**

**kurobasu bukan milik saya. Hanya mimpi yang belum tercapai (?)**

**Perhatian : OOC, TYPOS, Gaje, cerita agak sedikit ngawur (?) Dll**

**Pair : GOM x Oc**

**Tidak ada unsur paksaan untuk membaca fanfic ini.**

**Sekian dan happy reading/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 :**

**Hari tersial.**

...

Bosan, satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan nya sekarang. Bosan karena semua channel bertemakan tahun baru. Maklum saja toh hari ini tanggal 1 januari, pantas hampir semua saluran tv bertemakan tahun baru. Remote di tangan kanan nya ia tekan terus menerus dan berharap ada satu saluran yang tidak menayangkan acara tahun baru, dan sayangnya, hasilnya adalah nihil. ia mengambil secangkir susu hangat yang ada di meja nya lalu meminum nya perlahaan-lahan kemudian ia melahap satu potong roti sandwich yang masih hangat. Setelah makan, ia mematikan tv lalu membawa piring dan gelas kotor ke tempat cucian.

"nee, sakuya-chan lebih baik kau keluar saja" sahut seorang perempuan paruh baya yang sedang ada diwestafel. sang empu yang dipanggil nama nya mendesah. "_okaa-san_, jangan panggil aku dengan tambahan '-_chan_', aku ini laki-laki". Sang ibu yang mendengar jawaban anak laki-laki nya tertawa kecil.

"sudah kau keluar saja aku tahu kau pasti bosan kan menonton acara yang bertemakan tahun baru bukan ?"

Sakuya menganguk. Tanpa banyak pikir ia langsung mengambil dan memakai jaket, memasukan dompet ke kantong celana jeans nya. ibu nya yang melihat sakuya yang menurut nya bersemangat itu tersenyum kecil.

"aku pergi dulu ya _kaa-san_"

"hati-hati ya, sakuya-chan"

Ketika ia keluar dari rumah, yang pertama kali ia rasakan adalah suhu udara yang sangat dingin. sangat dingin hinga membuat sakuya menggigil. Berhubung ia belum jauh dari rumah, ia kembali lagi bermaksud untuk mengambil mantel. Ia buka knop pintu dan tanpa diduga ibu nya sudah menunggu di depan.

"perkiraan mu meleset ya hari ini" tawa sang ibu.

Sakuya mendengus kesal. Ia mengambil mantel yang ada di tangan ibu nya lalu mengembalikan jaket nya ketempat semula. Tak lupa ia mengenakan shal bewarna biru langit nya.

"... terima kasih _kaa-san_, _itekimassu.._"

Kali ini sakuya keluar dari rumah nya lagi dengan menggunakan mantel yang tebal dan shal yang mengelilingi sekitar lehernya. udara diluar masih tetap saja dingin tapi, ini lebih baik dari pada menggunakan jaket sebelumnya. satu hal lagi yang sakuya lupakan, Ini adalah kali pertama nya ia keluar rumah semenjak ia memutuskan menjadi NEET sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. karena di hari itu, sakuya gagal menyelamatkan teman nya yang jatuh ke dalam jurang. walaupun tragedi itu sudah terjadi 3 tahun yang lalu, tapi bekas tragedi masih ada sampai saat ini.

karena bekas tragedi itu, ia sering digunjingkan oleh kawan-kawan nya, menjadi bahan untuk gossip di sekitar kompleks nya. Setiap kali ia pulang sehabis bermain, pasti ada saja luka lebam dimana-mana. Orang yang melihat sakuya hanya bisa mengatakan "anak yang malang" atau " kasihan sekali anak itu" tanpa ada niat untuk membantu nya sama sekali. Ketika ditanya "kenapa badan mu penuh luka lebam" oleh ibu nya, sakuya hanya tersenyum lalu menuju kamar mandi mengambil obat merah lalu mengoles obat merah itu keluka lebamnya. "k-kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan suara agak terbata-bata

"_kaa-san_, sudah jangan khawatirkan diriku, aku baik-baik saja kok. Aku tidak ingin membebani pikiran mu."

"sudah biarkan _kaa-san_ yang obati luka mu ya"

sakuya menggeleng lalu tersenyum penuh arti. Senyum yang mewakili keadaan tubuh nya yang penuh luka dan rasa sakit yang terus menurus menusuk tulang-tulang nya. setelah selesai mengobati luka nya, ia mengembalikan obat merah itu ketempat semula lalu berjalan menuju kamar nya yang terletak dilantai dua. Ketika menaiki tangga, terdengar samar-samar suara isak tangis dari lantai satu. Tak lain tak bukan suara itu berasal dari ibu nya yang menangis. Sakuya yang tak tega melihat ibunya menangis menghampiri nya. "Ibu, maafkan sakuya, aku tidak bermaksud membuat ibu menangis." Kata-kata nya tergantung ketika ibunya memeluk nya sembari membisikan "m..maafkan ibu... ibu tidak bis... bisa.. melindungi mu... aku benar-benar gagal menjadi ibu... maafkan.. i-ibu ya, sakuya" lirihnya. Sakuya tertegun setelah mendengar perkataan ibunya. Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi, air mata sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi kini jatuh dari pelupuk mata nya.

Setelah kejadian itu, ia memutus kan untuk berdiam diri dalam ruangan sempit yang bernamakan kamar. Selama tempat itu bisa melindungi nya dari kontak sosial dunia nyata, sakuya tidak akan pernah protes akan seberapa sempit kamar yang ia punya. Suatu kali, ia ingin waktu dapat diulang kembali, toh itu khayalan bodoh dan mana mungkin terjadi. Sakuya tertawa miris sambil memikirkan khayalan-khayaln bodoh yang tidak akan pernah terjadi didalam hidupnya.

...

Berjalan tanpa arah, itulah yang dilakukan sakuya sekarang. Setelah 3 tahun ia tinggal, dikamar. Pasti ia merasa asing dengan dunia luar. bangunan, tempat, dan jalanan yang sering ia lewati juga agak berbeda dengan 3 tahun yang lalu. karena hal itu, tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi kemungkinan besar ia akan tersesat ketika ingin pulang. Jika handphone nya saat ini masih berfungsi, ia memilih diam didalam kamar ketimbang harus keluar rumah. tapi, takdir berkata lain. Tadi pagi ketika ia sedang menggosok gigi, tangan nya tak sengaja menyenggol handphone nya yang ada di samping nya. handphonenya lalu terjatuh kedalam lubang-

Plung!

"KUSOOO, HANDPHONE KU! AAAAAAA-" jerit sakuya setelah melihat handphone nya jatuh kedalam jamban. Ia bergegas mengambil handphone lalu mengeringkankan dengan handuk. "kumohon , jangan rusak. Kumohon jangan rusak, kalau tak bersama dirimu, aku... AKU AKAN MATI... kumohon jangan rusak." Setelah handphone nya benar-benar kering, kemudian ia mencoba menyalakannya. Nihil, handphonenya tidak menyala. Jika ini musim panas, sakuya akan menjemur handphone nya seharian. Sebenarnya ada alat penghangat ruangan, tapi ibunya tidak mengizinkannya untuk mengeringkan handphone nya disitu. Sakuya bisa membeli handphone secara _online _lalu dikirim juga dihari itu, hanya saja komputernya ditukarkan dengan laptop oleh kakaknya. kakaknya beralasan kalau komputer sakuya lebih enak dipakai ketimbang milik nya. belum ada sehari ia memakai laptop pemberian kakaknya, laptopnya sudah rusak karena tak sengaja terinjak kakaknya. dan akhir nya pada malam tahun baru, kakak nya menggantinya dengan handphone. Toh kalo ada komputer juga, hari ini juga tidak langsung dikirim karena libur. Mau tak mau ia harus keluar dari rumah untuk membeli handphone baru.

Sekarang, sakuya benar-benar tersesat. Dia tidak tahu lagi harus kemana. Ia takut untuk bertanya dengan orang lain. Ia juga tak bisa pulang lagi kerumah karena lupa arah jalan pulang nya. Dalam kepanikannya, sakuya tak sengaja melihat restaurant cepat saji bernamakan maji burger. Ah hidupnya terselamatkan untuk sementara. Langsung saja langkah kaki nya menuju restaurant cepat saji itu. ketika ia masuk ke maji burger, ia disuguhkan pemandangan yang tak pernah ia liat sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. ia melirik kekanan dan kekiri. Dilihatnya orang-orang sedang menikmati makanan yang mereka pesan bersama keluarga atau sahabat bahkan ada yang duduk sendiri mungkin sedang menunggu teman nya atau ia sedang pergi sendirian. Langkah sakuya berhenti ditempat pemesanaan makanan.

"selamat pagi, anda mau pesan apa." tanya karyawan yang sedang menjaga kasir. Sakuya melihat menu yang ada diatas kepala karyawan. Dengan suara takut-takut ia menjawab.

"ha... hamburger, kentang, da... dan cokelat hangat saja..."

"baik, total nya 220 yen." Sakuya mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya, lalu membayarnya. Sakuya sempat bersyukur karena ia tidak lupa membawa uang. kalau ia tdak bawa uang, entah apa yang akan terjadi. Setelah pesanaannya sudah ada ditangan, ia segera mencari tempat terbaik untuk makan, pilihan nya jatuh ke meja kosong yang ada di dekat jendela. sebelum ada orang yang mengambil tempat pilihan nya, ia segera ketempat pilihannya.

Ia menaruh makanan nya, lalu ia duduk di bangku yang kosong. Ia menghela nafas sembari mengingat lagi kebodohan yang telah ia lakukan. Ia lihat jam dinding yang ada disitu. Jam menunjukan pukul 11.12. waktu dua jam habis karena ia kesasar, Itu tidak aneh bagi sakuya. Maklum, sudah 3 tahun ia tidak keluar rumah. ia juga sedikit gugup ketika berkomunikasi dengan karyawan yang ada dikasir tadi. "rasa nya, aku ingin mati" serunya. "seandai nya, handphone ku tidak rusak, mungkin jam segini aku sudah ada di kamar" tambahnya. Sakuya mendesah sembari melihat keluar jendela. dilihat nya beberapa orang lalu lalang, entah itu mau pulang atau pergi toh itu bukan urusannya. Ia mengambil hamburger yang ada dimeja lalu tak lupa memasukan kentang goreng kedalam hamburger lalu memakannya. "aku tak habis pikir, waktu 2 jam habis hanya untuk mencari jalan menuju toko elektronik." Ia mengambil cokelat panas lalu meminumnya. Ketika ia sedang minum, ia tak sengaja melihat ada orang duduk didepan nya

"_doumo" _sapa pemuda yang ada didepan nya. sakuya yang terkejut hampir saja menyemburkan cokelat yang ia minum tadi.

"ah,_ gomennasai _apa aku membuat mu terkejut?"

"akh- uhuk-uhuk"

" _daijoubudesuka?" _sakuya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukkan. Pemuda itu menghela nafas lega. "_gomennasai_" tambahnya sembari membungkukkan badan. Setelah pemuda itu minta maaf, situasi mulai terkendali, mereka berdua sudah tidak menjadi pusat perhatian. sakuya mendesah lega karena sudah tidak menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia coba melirik pemuda yang ada di depannya. Kulitnya bewarna putih dan sedikit pucat, rambutnya yang bewarna _ice baby blue_, dan matanya yang bewarna biru. Dimatanya tersirat rasa bersalah karena telah mengagetkan sakuya.

"_anata wa dare ?_"

"kuroko, kuroko tetsuya _desu_, _yoroshiku_"

"kenapa, kau duduk dimeja yang kududuki"

"aku sudah ada disini dari tadi"

"argh, yang benar saja.." jawab nya dengan nada seperti sedang berbisik-bisik. Kuroko memandangi sakuya dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi. Sakuya teringat dengan salah satu acara tentang ramalan horoscope bernama oha asa, sakuya bukanlah orang yang suka dengan ramalan dan sejenis nya. ia hanya iseng saja melihat acara tv. 'Hari ini, virgo sedang berada diurutan terakhir, hari ini adalah harii tersial untuk virgo. Lucky item virgo adalah handphone. Kesialaan virgo akan hilang jika bertemu dengan orang yang berbintang-' sakuya menggeleng-geleng kepalanya ketika mengingat apa yang oha-asa katakan dipagi buta. Kini lirikan matanya menuju kuroko yang sedang sibuk dengan novel yang ia baca.

keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran nya masing-masing. Dari Kuroko yang sibuk dengan minuman nya dan novel di tangan nya, sementara sakuya berpikir habis-habisan tentang acara oha-asa yang ada di tv nya tadi pagi. "_ano_..." suara kuroko memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"_etto.._"

"ah,_ gomen_ aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. _Boku wa _kiriyuin sakuya _desu,yoroshiku_"

"_etto..."_

"_nn, nani"_

"kudengar kiriyuin-_kun _sedang tersesat?"

"ka... kau mendengar semua nya.. ya ?" tanya nya dengan sedikit berteriak. kuroko mengangguk lalu meminum minuman yang ia ambil dari meja.

"semua nya yang kiryuin-kun ucapkan."

CTAR!

"siapa saja, tolong bunuh aku" ucap sakuya dengan nada yang ia kecilkan. Walaupun suara nya sangat kecil, kuroko masih bisa mendengar perkataan yang sakuya ucapkan. Kuroko berdiri dari kursi lalu berdiri dihadapan sakuya. sakuya menggadah ke atas melihat kuroko dengan raut muka serius.

"kiryuin-_kun_, aku akan mengantar mu ke toko elektronik"

...

Bersambung...

GG GOMENNASAI, SEPERTI NYA "nai" AKAN DI HIATUSKAN KARENA SANG AUTHOR LUPA MAU BAWA ALUR CERITA NY KYK GIMANA /PLAK. Okeh sekali lagi author minta maaf sebesar-besarnya author tak bertanggung jawab menyelesaikan nai. #nangisdipojok. Lalu ane keambet bikin ini coba, gak tau kenapa. Awal nya cuma iseng ngeliat ringkasan cerpen di buku bahasa, trs pengen buat ini ff. Saya gak tau genre nya. kta tmn ku itu hurt- tapi bukan hurt juga- aduh binggung jadi nya _(/3. Sumpah saya pengen tak nistahkan OC dengan anggota gom uhuk entah kenapa XD. Kalo nda ada yang begitu jelas, tolong review ya ^_^v. Lalu soal NEET, sy teringat shintaro dan ene lalu ehm- keinget cerita temen saya yang hapenya gak sengaja nyemplung ke jamban, untungnya esia, coba kalo bukan esia—. Btw sebener nya saya pengen nya buat one-shoot (?) tapi saya kehabisan ide. Butuh pelangi "IMAJINASI" / nyontoh gaya spongebob.

Trs sya nda tau bener ato tidak pas tahun baru toko udh mulai buka (?) kalo jasa nge PO langsung kirim pasti libur dulu (?) /saya kuudet krn nda pernah PO _(/3. Oke sekian have a nice day lalu jangan lupa review ya p(^.^q)


End file.
